Pokemon Black and N Highschool Lovers Chapters 1
by Nekaku
Summary: A story based on Black and N from Pokemon


**Pokemon Black and N Highschool Lovers Chapter 1-Highschool of the Cum**

**Black had put his books in his locker. "Alright then." He said as he closed his locker door As soon as he turned around he saw his friend N. Black was just a freshman while N was a junior. "Hey Black." N said to him. "Oh hey." Replied Black in a sad tone. Black leaned against his locker and just looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" N asked worried about his younger friend. "I…I just…" Black could not finish his sentence. The words could not come out. It was like a clogged tube not letting the water out to sprinkle the lawn. "You can trust me, come on." said N smiling to show his friend he really cared. "Well..I am gay." Black told his friend scared of what he might think. Black felt his heart dropped not sure N would accept his lifestyle choice. "I see" N replied. "See I knew you would not accept it that is why I did not want to tell you." Black said about to cry. "What? Who said anything about not accepting you?" N asked. He put his hands against Black's cheek. "I am too." He smiled and kissed his friend on the lips. That instant Black's cock stood up. That one little kiss made his cock get nice and hard. "Ohhh N." Black moaned as he just found out his friend liked him in a sexual way. All of a sudden the school bell rang. "Follow me." N said grapping Black by they arm and taking him somewhere. "What about class?" Black asked worried. "Screw it." N said with a smile. **

**The two went up many stairs till they were at a door. N opened the door and walked out with Black. They were on the school roof. Before Black could say anything he felt N grab his crotch. "N what are you doing?" he asked worried. N said nothing but instead rubbed the bulge in Black's pants. "Here we go." He smiled as he pulled Black's pants down. Black did not know what would happen next. His mind filled with confusion and his heart filled with sexual desires. "Nice size." N smiled and went to work on his friend's cock. He licked the head for a little bit. "OH GODDDDDD!" Black shouted. It felt like a trigger went off inside him and he had no control over it. He was sent into a vortex of pleasure as N licked the tip of his cock. "Yes,yes,yes!" screamed Black as loud as he could. N then stopped and smiled at his friend. "Time for the main course." He chuckled and took all of Black's cock into his mouth. He sucked it like a lollipop and fingered his friend's ass. All Black could do was moan as he felt N's finger in his ass and his own dick in N's mouth. Black could not take it any longer. He was going to explode. "N I'm going…" without being able to finish his sentence his shot cum out of his cock. 4 hot streams shot into N's mouth. N got up and smiled at his new lover. He brought his mouth to Black's mouth and kissed him. Both boys could taste the sweet cum during the kiss and N' transferred it to Black's mouth so he could drink it.**

**After Black drank his own juices he pulled his pants up. "Not yet." N told him pulling them back down. "Wha..what now?" Black said. "This." N smiled bending his friend over and had him put his hands against the door for support. Without any warning N rammed his 7in cock into Black's virgin hole. "AHHHHH" Blacked screamed loudly making a bunch of birds fly away from the roof. N covered Black's mouth with his hand and just continued to assault the young boy's tight asshole. Faster and faster n went in and out of the boy. Ramming it in like a bullet train going into a tunnel. Black was in tears but the tears were of both enjoyment and the pain of having such a big cock inside him. **

**N grabbed Black by the hips and just went even faster in and out of the boy's once virgin asshole. "I'm going to cum." N said as he rammed it in one last time before shooting his hot load into Black. N pulled out and smiled at the boy who fell to the ground. "I..." Black said before fainting from exhaustion. "I love you too honey." N smiled and he held the boy in his arms and watched him sleep. "Next time I'll show you what its like to cross dress." He whispered into the boy's ear.**


End file.
